borrando mis memorias
by viivii alice
Summary: edward no todo gira entorno a ti... déjame vivir-le dije mientras me alejaba con dolor de el-pero eres mi mejor amiga -dijo el - ahora tienes a tanya ya no me necesitas mas -yo simpre te voy a necesitar -dijo edward sin saber que con eso me rompía
1. prefacio

Que tan difícil puede ser la vida cuando estas enamorada de tu mejor amigo…la respuesta la tengo muy clara…fatal… enamorarte de tu mejor amigo es arriesgarte a sufrir toda la vida y más si a tu amigo te cuenta TODO tal vez soy mala amiga por no compartir su felicidad… pero llega un punto donde tu corazón se desfragmenta tanto que ya no se puede curar y ahí es cuando te das cuenta que lo tienes que dejar atrás y comenzar a vivir tu vida


	2. razones

Bella tengo que contarte algo súper importante –decía Edward muy feliz al otro lado del teléfono

Enserio que paso cuéntame –dije emocionada

Paso a recogerte en media hora apara ir al instituto-dijo él y colgó

Que puedo decirles de mi vida Edward cullen es mi mejor amigo, vivo con mis padres renne y Charlie y mi hermano jasper tengo 17 años igual que Edward y se preguntaran porque siempre hablo de Edward y la verdad es algo muy sencillo no se ya ni hace cuanto tiempo me enamore de él , al principio pensé que era ilógico es mi mejor amigo es como mi hermano, hasta que mu querida amiga Alice (nótese el sarcasmo) me hizo ver que definitivamente si estaba enamorada de él …

Dicen que el amor te hace sentir feliz pero en mi caso no lo es y al parecer no lo llegara a ser ¿por qué ?es muy simple es muy duro saber cada chica que le gusta, conocer cada novia, creo que soy muy masoquista al seguir acá pero cuando te enamoras es como si tuvieras un imán para esa persona

Entonces sonó el timbre de mi casa lo que indica que Edward está en mi puerta , abrí la puerta y encontré a Edward muy emocionado , la luz hacia que los reflejos de su cabello cobrizo se viera aun más claro junto con una sonrisa autentica que adornaba su cara y sus ojos brillando de manera extraña

Bella soy el hombre más feliz del mundo me dijo que si!

Espera quien

La chica más hermosa e inteligente del mundo –dijo y lo mire confundida

Bella es tanya no es estupendo!

Ohhhhh estoy tan emocionada -dije intentado contener las lagrimas y no precisamente de emoción

Yo también hoy la iré a recoger –me dijo

Ok yo voy con jasper-dije

No bella como crees tú te vas con migo mi mejor amiga tiene que conocer al a mujer que amo-dijo Edward

Edward no creo que sea apropiado ustedes acaban de comenzar a demás no quiero ser entrometida –dije bajando la mirada

Claro que no bella tu vas a ir-dijo el

Bueno chicas este es el principal motivo por el cual mi corazón se rompe

Bella entra al auto- dijo Edward mientras sostenía caballerosamente la puerta del auto

Así que aquí me encontraba camino a la casa de tanya denali –pensé

Todo el camino a la casa de tanya Edward seguía con esa sonrisa en la cara , cuando llegamos Edward salió corriendo a la puerta de tanya y ahí salió se abrazaron como si nadie más existiera , bueno al parecer tanya si sabía que existía ya que fijo su mirada en mi mientas le decía algo a Edward, el sonrió y luego caminaron de la mano hacia mi

Mi amor te quiero presentar a…-decía a Edward pero tanya lo interrumpió

Oh por dios quien no conoce a Isabel swan-dijo tanya

Una de las cosas que más odiaba era que confundieran mi nombre

Se llama bella mí a mor-dijo Edward cariñosamente ´antes de abrir la puesta de copilotó para tanya

Podría decir que esto no me dolió pero mentiría muy mal porque esto partió un pedacito de mi corazón de los muchos que faltan

Por fin se acabo Edward estaciona y me bajo para encontrarme con Alice y rose quienes tenían sus brazos abiertos para mi ellas son las hermanas de Edward con quienes a pesar de no hablar mucho sabían lo que yo sentía lo sabían por una de las pocas veces que hablamos lo razón es sencilla yo vivo por Edward aunque el viva para otras.

Y asi han pasado varios días donde cada uno empeora Edward me cuanta cosas que su mejor amiga debe saber

Bella hoy Salí con tanya, tanya me dijo … ,anoche conocí a sus padres, lo siento bella no podre ir a recogerte , podemos posponer nuestra salida, lo siento bella no iré al instituto ,saldré unos días de viaje con tanya…

Y así continuaron los días con más y mas escusas mientras yo siempre esperaba por verlo , el sabia que siempre podía contar con migo.

Bella puedo hablar con tigo-dijo jasper

Claro jazz pasa-dije

Bells yo sé lo que tú sientes-dijo

Que yo…. De que hablas jazz-dije muy nerviosa

Bella eres mi hermana, te quiero demasiado y además te conozco bien estas enamoradas de Edward-dijo jazz

Eso no es cierto –dije intentando ser convincente aunque fallaba en el por qué jazz yo no quería que nadie más lo supiera

Bells no llores-dijo jazz mientras me abrazaba

No me gusta verte sufrir por le eres gran personas vas a encontrar a alguien que te ame y el solo va a ser un recuerdo –dijo jazz

No quiero que sea un recuerdo jazz-dije entre el llanto

Ahí sonó el timbre de la casa

Es alice –dijo jazz

Le diré que nos veamos mañana –dijo jazz

No ve con ella es tu novia además yo estaré bien-le dije

Creo que vendrá Edward-dije

No me demorare-dijo mientras me veía con tristeza

Bueno –dije y el se marcho

Me comencé a arreglar hoy Edward iba a venir vamos a ir a cine …

.

.

.

Creo que a Edward se le hizo algo tarde eran aproximadamente las 6 y el no llegaba que raro estuve esperándolo toda la tarde pero él no llego.

no aguanto más esto otra vez.

Rin ring estaba sonando el teléfono

Edward estas bien?-dije

Si bells estoy bien lamento no haber ido-dijo

Paso algo en tu casa-dije tal vez por eso no fue

No bells… veras tanya quería salir y pues…-dijo

No tranquilo no importa además yo estoy algo ocupada-dije

Ocupada que estás haciendo?-dijo

Voy a salir –dije

Con quien –dijo mientras reía

Con… alguien-dije

Bella tú nunca sales si no es conmigo-dijo

Pues si salgo-dije

Jajajaja los dos sabemos que….

¿Qué Edward que no tengo vida? déjame en paz-dije y colgué

Y corrí como nunca lo hice liberándome de todo esto.

**Quiero agradecer a las personas que han leído esta historia espero que les guste **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capi espero review s**

**Adelanto:**

**Bella porque te alejas de mi!**

**No me alejo solo tengo cosas que hacer-**

**Me gusta tu estilo bella!**

**Nena romperás muchos corazones**


	3. cambio

**En este capítulo me inspire en la canción de don tetto sigamos caminando me gustaría que nadie llegara a pasar por esto pero los que lo pasen siempre encontraran alguien mejor**

Capitulo 2

Como fui tan boba me deje caer en esto que yo llamaba vida, cosa que no existía esperaba que algún día el se fijara en mi pero solo recibía miradas de lastima 15 minutos en el cielo en que se comparaban a 23 horas y 45 minutos en el infierno.

Cada segundo que pase en ese parque me enseño que siempre se puede escapar a un mundo que me dé más de 15 minutos en el cielo ,en ese mismo momento decidí que esos 15 minutos no son suficientes y que merezco mas .

.

.

.

Unas horas más tarde cuando iba a mi casa de la nada apareció una moto muy linda y para a mi lado.

¿Necesitas una aventón?- dijo un chico

No muchas gracias ya casi llego – dije mintiendo muy mal por cierto

Creo que la casa del jefe swan que da bastante lejos –dijo el quitándose el casco y sonriendo

Soy Matt y tu eres ¿Isabella no? -dijo sonriendo

Si, perdón no te he visto nunca –dije en realidad no lo había visto.

Creo que es normal ya sabes grupo in popular –dijo

Jajajaja creo que estas confundido yo no soy popular –dije riendo aun cuando estaba rota por dentro

Tal vez no pero eres muy bonita –dijo el mientras yo me sonrojaba

¿Entonces aun esta en pire lo del aventón?-dije ¿pero qué me pasa puede ser un loco psicópata y yo subiéndome con él? Esto no le va a gustar a Edward ni a jazz ni a… ya no importa ya no soy la misma bella.

Claro sube-dijo el pasándome un casco mientras yo subía a la moto

El recorrido fue bastante rápido no me había dado cuenta de cuánto me gustaba la velocidad hasta ahora.

Al bajar me encontré de frente con un Edward muy enojado frente a mi casa

¿Dónde estabas Isabella? –dijo el mirándome muy mal

Yo estaba…en...-pero no alcance a terminar por que matt no me dejo terminar

Estaba con migo –dijo él mientras bajaba de la moto

Eso es cierto bella-dijo Edward

Si … hee bueno chao matt nos vemos luego- dije mientras me acercaba y me despedía

Que duermas bien bells-dijo matt

Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta pero alguien me lo impidió

¿Qué pasa Edward? ya te desocupaste o ¿solo pasabas por aquí?-dije de forma seria

¿Por qué andabas con ese?-dijo Edward mientras miraba de forma despectiva por donde se había ido matt

Mira hoy no estoy para escucharte hablamos luego-dije mientras seguí mi camino aguantando las ganas de llora, pero para Edward todavía quedaba algo que decir

TE PROHIBO QUE SALGAS CON ESE CHICO ME ESCUCHAS BIEN ISABELLA –dijo

SABES QUE EDWARD TU A MI NO ME PROHIBES NADA ESCUCHAME BIEN NADA YO VOY A SALIR QUIEN A MI SE ME DE LA REBERENDA GANA Y TU NO VAS A DECIR NADA SABES POR QUE – DIJE MIENTRAS ME ACERCABA CADA VEZ MAS _ POR QUE TU AMI NO ME PIDES PERMISO PARA HACER NADA ASI QUE DEJAME EN PAZ –dije mientras se me escurrían las lagrimas

Bella perdóname yo debí…-dijo pero no alcanzo a termina r de decir nada porque yo Salí corriendo en ese instante Salió jazz de casa y yo entre corriendo solo quería llegar a mi habitación y dejar salir todo esto que me oprimía el pecho pero a llegar ahí encontré mi guitarra y comencé a cantar esta canción que reflejaba lo que sentía pero que nunca se haría realidad

Siempre estaremos bien y aprenderemos a caer

Difícil puede ser cuando te niegas a creer

Podremos superar lo que vivimos y vendrá

Nadie puede cambiar lo que sentimos en verdad

Y yo... Puedo jurar que voy a estar Cuando el tiempo l

Llegue al final

Y aquí.. Vas a encontrar todo lo que estas buscando mírame...

CORO

Oh oh oh tan solo puedo darte, amor

Oh oh oh Olvidaremos el dolor

Oh oh oh Sigamos caminando y demostrando al mundo...

Que tan solo estaba hecho para dos

Nunca lejos me ire a tu lado siempre estaré

Aunque todo ande mal, mi mano puedes sujetar

Créeme que también tengo miedo a no saber

Lo que puede pasar, lo que la vida nos dará

Y yo.. Puedo jurar que voy a estar Cuando el tiempo

Llegue al final

Y aquí vas a encontrar todo lo que estas buscando mírame...

CORO

Oh oh oh tan solo puedo darte, amor

Oh oh oh Olvidaremos el dolor

Oh oh oh Sigamos caminando y demostrando al mundo...

Que tan solo estaba hecho para...

Besarte! y entregar mi vida en un instante amarte siempre...

CORO

Oh oh oh tan solo puedo darte, amor

Oh oh oh Olvidaremos el dolor

Oh oh oh Sigamos caminando y demostrando al mundo...

Que tan solo estaba hecho para...

Siempre estaré a tu lado así pasen los años

Sujetando mi mano sigamos caminando y demostrando al mundo

Que tan solo estaba hecho para dos...

Siempre estaremos bien...

Y con esto me fui a dormir no sin antes darme cuenta de por sobre todo yo siempre iba a estar para el.

.

.

.

Los siguientes días no fueron iguales las cosas cambiaron bastante ya no todo giraba en torno a él, por loco que parezca me hice amiga de Alice y rose pasábamos más tiempo juntas y en realidad me divertía además de matt , el era tan especial .

Bueno Edward vivía por tanya y ella…. Mejor no decirlo, cuando dicen que el tiempo cura las heridas no están del todo mal pero hay que decir que no sobran tus amigas que te apoyen

Han pasado dos semanas donde las palabras con Edward se reducían a un hola ¿como estas? Y eso era todo.

Me dirigía a mi clase de gimnasia y danzas modernas que por cierto me había vuelto experta en estas clases pero en ese instante apareció Edward

Bella podríamos hablar?-dijo el

Claro Edward ¿Qué pasa?-dije mientras él me miraba con tristeza

Eso es lo que yo te pregunto ¿qué pasa? porque te alejas de mí –

No me alejo solo tengo cosas que hacer –dije preparada para irme

Eres mi mejor amiga no me puedes dar la espalda solo por no ir ese estúpido día –dijo el enojado

Edward no todo gira en torno a ti... déjame vivir-le dije mientras me alejaba con dolor de el

Pero eres mi mejor amiga -dijo el

Ahora tienes a tanya ya no me necesitas mas –dije triste

Yo siempre te voy a necesitar -dijo Edward sin saber que con eso me rompía

Adiós Edward-le dije y me fui

Nunca pensé que llegara el día que dijera ese adiós a él .pero en en la vida nada es perfecto

.

.

.

.

Las vueltas de la vida soy la mejor en lo que hago además de otras cosas , pueden imaginarse que matt hacia malabares con fuego es lo máximo y lo que es mejo yo también estoy aprendiendo cabe decir que tengo excelentes profesoras jane y Heidi son las mejores , los chicos no saben esto creo que les da una taque si se enteran hoy tenia una presentación por lo que me puse un short negro unos botines del mismo color una blusa blanca don plateado una chaqueta de cuero salía de la habitación

Bella me encanta tu estilo-dijo alice seguida por jazz

Nena hoy romperás muchos corazones _ me dijo jazz como cuando éramos pequeños


	4. fuego

**Chicas lamento un montón la tardanza se puede decir que la inspiración se fue pero ha regresado espero poder seguir actualizando **

**Recomendación :si quieres pueden buscar malabares con fuego y ahí podran imaginarse que hace bella en este capitulo **

Las vueltas de la vida, soy la mejor en lo que hago además de otras cosas, pueden imaginarse que Matt hacia malabares con fuego es lo máximo y lo que es mejo yo también estoy aprendiendo cabe decir que tengo excelentes profesoras jane y Heidi son las mejores, los chicos no saben esto creo que les da una taque si se enteran hoy tenía una presentación por lo que me puse un short negro unos botines del mismo color una blusa blanca con plateado una chaqueta de cuero salía de la habitación cuando me encontré con jasper que venía junto con Alice

Bella me encanta tu estilo-dijo Alice seguida por jazz

Nena hoy romperás muchos corazones -me dijo jazz como cuando éramos pequeños

**Capitulo 3**

Gracias chicos enserio me veo bien es que no estoy muy segura –dije NUNCA escucharon bien NUNCA me había vestido así normalmente solo son jeans camisetas y ya, pero desde hace algún tiempo ya nada es igual.

Si bella te ves hermosa-dijo jasper mientras me abrasaba

Jazz eres el mejor hermano del mundo –dije devolviéndole el abrazo

Ya lo sabía –dijo bromeando

Por cierto ¿a dónde vas bella?-dijo Alice

Yo… voy… a cine con ¿Matt?-dije algo incomoda que se supone que tenía que decir voy a jugar con fuego claro que no, Alice me miraba detenidamente traspasándome con su mirada ella no me creyó absolutamente nada estoy completamente segura

Creo que tendré una charla bien grande con ese chico –dijo jasper

Jazz ¡no! Qué te pasa solo es cosa de amigos adema o le digas chico tu y él tienen la misma edad así que no te sobreactúes-dije mientras bajaba sonriendo él era muy sobreprotector a veces

Perooo bellaaaa-dijo jasper desde arriba

En ese momento sonó el timbre eso solo quería decir que acababa de llegar matt era la hora me acerque a abrir la puerta lentamente sabia que eso le desesperaba a él con una sonrisa en el rostro abrir la puerta pero no era quien yo pensaba, el solo ver a mis visitantes.

Hmmm…hola –dije

Bella te ves muy bonita-dijo Edward mientras me miraba de arriba abajo

Isabel cuanto tiempo-dijo tanya

Hola tanya bastante tendría que decir-dije enserio odio cuando me dice Isabel se que su cerebro es un poco pequeño, pero no poder recordar mi nombre pufff se pasa

Hmmm podemos-dijo Edward mirando hacia adentro

Si claro pasen –dije corriéndome para que entraran tanya me miraba fijamente de arriba abajo asesinándome con la mirada pero ¿Qué le pasaba?

Edward tanya pensé que venían más tarde –dijo Alice bajando y saludándolos calurosamente si a pesar de ser mi amiga ella apreciaba realmente a tanya y yo simplemente no le podía decir que no fuera su amiga no podía simplemente era la decisión de ella al igual que a jasper a él también le agrada , rose era algo diferente ella no decía nada pero sabía que en fondo le agradaba que fuera la novia de su hermano y emmet Ufff digamos que emmet no era precisamente el mejor amigo de tanya ,el es muy bromista y ella no es muy tolerante por lo cual ya se deben imaginar cómo se llevan.

No tenía nada que hacer ahí así que subí a mi cuarto debía recoger mi mochila con mis cadenas si iba a hacer mi debut malabares con fuego cadenas para ser exactos estaba guardando todo cuando sonó el timbre de nuevo espero que ahora si sea matt

¡BELLA!-grito Alice desde abajo

Si definitivamente había llegado, Matt necesitaba irme de aquí ahora mismo, la puerta estaba abierta de par en par.

Emmet estaba molestando a Matt mientras rosalie estaba saludando a los chics y ellos miraban a Matt

¡MATT!-Le dije para interrumpir a emmet y él me sonrió

¡ Fresita! Lamento la tardanza ya sabes como se pone jen –dijo disculpándose

Tranquilo Matt solo fueron unos minutos –le dije sonriendo y sentí como era tomada del brazo

Bella –susurro Edward

Adiós chicos –les dije a los chicos y Salí, tomamos los cascos y partimos en la moto

.

.

.

Llegamos a una playa en la push muy linda habían varios escenarios donde se encontraban muchas personas haciendo diferentes cosa unos teatro, cuenteros y a un lado estaban jane, Heidi y otros chicos que no reconocí podía ver muchos chicos con trusas de diferentes colores muy llamativos en contraste con un maquillaje , chicas con mallas y pinturas correteando a chicos con el fin de pintarles una figura en sus rostros , chicos y chicas practicando con clavas , cintas ,cadenas, contac , aros y telas .

Jane y Heidi eran unas chicas estupenda, eran realmente muy buenas en las cosas que hacían aunque yo hablaba con ellas escasamente eran mis "profesoras ", pero fuera de los ensayos nunca nos hablábamos.

¿Estás lista? – dijo Matt

Eso creo- dije un poco insegura

Me dirigí a la van de los chicos que estaba a un lado de todos ellos también se estaba preparando

Fresita tenemos tus cosas listas- dijo jane que tenía una trusa morada y negra con sus ojos azules delineados de negro y dibujo en la cara ella trabajaba con un ulaula de fuego (aro de fuego) , jane me arrastro hacia allí donde me entrego una trusa roja con negro me cambie rápidamente en cuanto Salí esta Heidi con todo su maquillaje comenzó a peinarme y maquillarme después de un rato termino

Fresita es tu turno-me dijo Matt que venía muy parecido a como yo estaba solo que su trusa era un pantalón tenía el pecho descubierto y allí había un dragón negro recién hecho.

Ok Ufff… estoy muy nerviosa-dije

Vamos, vamos-dijo jane mientras me empujaba hacia allí

BUENO CHICOS HOY AHÍ UNA SORPRESA ESPECIAL TENEMOS UNA NUEVA AMIGA QUE HA PREPARADO ALGO ESPECIAL ESPERAMOS QUE LES GUSTE RECIBAMOS CON UN GRAN ABRAZO A ¡FRESITA!- grito jane antes de inclinarse y dejarme entrar no me agrada mucho ese apodo pero ya me acostumbre de cierta forma

Entre comencé con mi rutina encendí las pelotas y movía al son de la música dando giros y saltando las clases de danza moderna en verdad habían funcionado hacia figuras con el fuego aros mariposas y muchas más en medio de la rutina entro Matt que me estaba acompañando el hacia algo parecido hasta que terminamos todo aplaudían y yo no podía estar más feliz.

GRACIAS POR TODO ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO-dije justo antes de salir del escenario

Fresita lo hiciste estupendo-dijo Matt alzándome por la cintura y dándome vueltas en el aire

Muy bien fresita-dijo jane

Gracias-dije sonrojada

.

.

.

La estaba pasando muy bien después de las presentaciones conocí a otros chicos alec demetri marcos aro cayo Félix Renata todos y cada uno de ellos expertos en eso y lo que me seguía sorprendiendo es que nunca los había visto a pesar de estudiar en el mismo instituto nos encontrábamos en alrededor de una de las tres fogatas que habían eran diferentes grupos los que estaban reunión pero al y al cabo asombrosos durante la presentación no pude evitar sentirme observada .

Demetri saco una guitarra y comenzó a tocar diferentes canciones que eran acompañadas por las voces de los demás hasta que una canción llego y llego muy al fondo de mi corazón

Edward, podía decir ahora mismo que ya no sentí nada pero para mi desgracia no era así cada paso que daba solo era para alejarme de ese dolor que sentía ,siento que ya no puedo seguir pero me doy cuenta de todo el tiempo que he perdido cada recuerdo llegaba con un a velocidad vertiginosa con el pase cada momento importante de mi vida se hizo indispensable para mí por eso me enamore de el tal vez yo misma me busque pero como se dice en el corazón no se manda ahora había tomado una decisión alejarme de él de mi dolor lo amo lo amo como nunca creí que llagara amar pero como dicen cada cosa buena que llega se va y a mi me pasa solo que yo la estoy dejando ir ; pero es tan difícil cada vez que me alejo me busca para volver a alejarse pero hoy estoy mejor si él.

Cada cual por su camino esa era la realidad el con tanya y…yo…sola.

Las canciones siguieron pero con ritmos más alegres y más felices.

_Tres horas después_

Creo que es hora de irme -dije poniéndome de pie casi era media noche y mis padres me asesinan si llego muy tarde

Claro Hmmm chicos adiós –dijo Matt levándose ya todos están vestidos normales

Chao la pase muy bien –les dije

Ufff tu estuviste asombrosa-dijo Félix mientras los demás decían lo mismo

Gracias –dije

Vamos bella –dijo Matt tendiéndome el casco

.

.

.

Gracias por todo Matt –dije dándole un abrazo

De nada bella-dijo el sonriente

Ahora todo solo puede mejorar-pensé entre a la casa intentando no hacer ruido pero fracase en el intento por que ahí se encontraba ¿Edward?

¿Por qué llegas hasta ahora?-dijo Edward parado justo alado de la sala

¿Qué haces en mi casa?-dije

Te estoy preguntando-dijo

Yo también lo hago-dije

BASTA –grito el

Entonces déjame en paz-dije comencé a subir y escuche en susurro

Jasper me invito-dijo el

Llegue a mi habitación y me encerré allí, fue inevitable llore de nuevo después de semanas de no hacerlo lo hice llore como hace mucho no lo hacia

_Cuando al otro lado de la puerta estaba Edward estaba ahí pidiendo perdón por dejarla por olvidarla y por no ser un buen amigo._

_**Bueno chicas después de tanto tiempo aquí está el capitulo espero que les haya gustado mucho creo que quedo bien espero sus reviews y opiniones **_

_**La canción que conmovió a bella es mientes de camila**_

_**¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Me merezco un review?**_


	5. clases

Emytsubasa/emy/Maruchan1296/AmberCullenMasen/Barbara/Eidyswan/PAOLITHA12/AglaeeCullen810/Tellus /Elyy Pocoyoo/Delia Cullen/loli-bels

**Bueno a las chicas que me preguntan si habrá más capítulos les digo que si, no puedo dejar a estos dos separados o ¿sí? bueno les cuento que es probable que me demore un poco en actualizar ya que entro a la u de nuevo a si menos tiempo además de que buscare trabajo así que espero actualizar**

…

_Cuando al otro lado de la puerta estaba Edward estaba ahí pidiendo perdón por dejarla por olvidarla y por no ser un buen amigo_

…

**CAPITULO 4**

El despertarme era el peor momento de el día, no había podido dormir nada anoche es como si los "fantasmas" me atormentaran bueno en realidad no a menos que Edward fuera un fantasma en fin mi día no fue mejor que otros llegue a el comedor y me encontré a la feliz pareja de el instituto el rey y la reina Edward y tanya y a mi madre feliz atendiéndolos

Hey mama ¿Dónde está jasper?-pregunte

Bella cariño, ¿Por qué aun no estás lista?- me dijo

Hmmm son las 6 y no entro hasta las 8 así que es temprano-dije además ¿Qué se supone que hacen ellos acá?

Linda pijama-dijo tanya con una sonrisa en la cara

Gracias ¿te gusta?-le dije con mi mejor tono de no me importa en lo mas mínimo

Pufff ¿Ed nos vamos?-dijo ella con voz melosa trepándose a su cuello

Si Ed ¿por qué no se van?-le dije mientras mordía una tostada y tomaba un vaso de jugo no se que me pasaba pero no tenía ganas de escuchar nada de nadie

¡Bella! No le hables así a las visita-dijo mi madre

Lo siento no era mi intención-dije mientras me retiraba

Bella podemos hablar –dijo Edward yendo detrás de mi

Lo siento se hace tarde tal vez luego-dije subiendo las escaleras

Claro-dijo

Me duche y me alise el cabello normalmente lo llevaba en bucles pero hoy no por algún motivo hoy sería diferente me puse un vestido palo rosa con una chaqueta negra de cuero junto con unos botines negros y una cadena larga con un corazón plateado me delinee los ojos con negro y use un poco labial rosa claro un poco de maquillaje no me hace daño , baje rápidamente creo que demore un poco faltaba 15 minutos para entrar a clase iba a llegar tarde definitivamente y al parecer jasper me olvido ya que no había nadie en casa .

Comencé a caminar rápidamente tenía que llegar temprano Aghhh de nuevo tarde el profesor banner nunca más me dejara entrar a clase lo bueno es que soy muy buena pero ni eso me va a servir .

Hey bella-dijo matt llegando a mi lado en su moto

Hola matt ¿Qué haces aquí?-le dije

Bella ¿sabias que vivo a tres casas de distancia la tuya?-dijo el sonriendo y tendiéndome el casco

Hmmm no estoy tan segura-dije señalando su moto

Ohh vamos bajaras de escala social fresita-dijo guiñándome el ojo

Matt tu sabes que eso no es así-dije

Entonces ¿vamos? Llegaremos tarde –dijo

Ok vamos pero si mis padres me regañan tu me defiendes-le dije mientras me subía

Bueno fresita pero vamos-dijo acelerando

.

.

.

Llega tarde señorita swan –dijo el profesor banner

Uhhh lo ¿siento?-dije

Siéntese-dijo

Y así comenzó mi mañana debí hacerle caso a mi madre caminaba por el pasillo distraída sin notar nada a mi alrededor entre a el baño estaba por salir cuando las escuche

Ya ratica deja de arreglarte a un si lo haces no consigues verte mejor –decía Lauren mientras se retoca el maquillaje a una chica que al escuchar esto salió corriendo

Y tu deberías irte Camila podrías romper el espejo-dijo tanya

Parece que no supieran a que clase social pertenecen-dijo Lauren

Hola bella-dijo jane entrando llevaba un short negro con un esqueleto gris en puntas un chaleco junto con converse

Hola –le dije sonriendo

Isabel no te había visto-dijo tanya

Ni yo a ti –le dije

Vas a ir hoy-me dijo jane con una sonrisa.

No lo pero lo más probable es que si-le respondí

Qué lindo se ve tu cabello-dijo

Gracias-dije

Bla bla bla y bla ya entendimos tu condición sexual jane de de ser tan lesbiana –dijo tanya

Aunque pensándolo bien como que Isabel es algo rara ¿no crees?-dijo Lauren

Saben no me importa lo que piensen… platicas-dijo jane con una sonrisa

Ya cállate –dijo Lauren

No cállate tu Lauren-dije enojada como podían hacerle eso a la gente

Ahh ¡cómo te atreves a hablarme así!-dijo ella

Te hablo como tú les hablas a los demás-dije

Isabel cuida tu estatus porque con quien te juntas déjame decirte querida no te conviene –dijo saliendo de el baño

Lo lamento bella no debí hablarte con ellas aquí-dijo jane

¡No! Espera de que hablas, ellas no importan eso del estatus no me importa en lo más mínimo-dije

Deberías pensarlo mejor-dijo ella

No hay nada que pensar-dije y con esa respuesta firme mi sentencia si había acabado con mi reputación oficialmente ¡a quien le importa!

Salí de el baño junto con jane quien me explicaba la escala en el puesto número uno se encontraban "los reyes" Edward y tanya en el segundo las parejas rosalie emmet jasper y Alice y ¿yo? Eso no me gustaba después las amigas de tanya y los de el equipo de futbol luego otros clubs y por ultimo ellos jane matt Heidi y los demás realmente ellos podían ser parte de el último grupo

No lo puedo creer-dije

Si lo sé es como si estuviéramos en la época de conquista o algo así-dijo jane

Jajajaja lo sé –dije mientras llegábamos a la mesa

Hey bella ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo demetri

¿Hola?... ¿realmente me estas saludando?-le dije

Claro… es solo que es extraño-dijo

Ahora ella se sentara con nosotros-dijo jane

¿Estas segura?-dijo matt

Si-dije

Hmmm bella adivina Quién viene-dijo Heidi

Qu…-alcance a decirle

Bella …yo humm quiero hablar ¿contigo?-dijo Edward

Yo…no…estoy segura-dije

Ya bella ve –dijo jane

Ok… gracias por echarme-les dije entrecerrando los ojos

Sí, sí de nada-dijeron

¿Vamos?-dije

Claro-dijo Edward tomándome de la mano como antes

.

.

Bueno chicas fin de el capitulo Espero les allá gustado y creo que actualizare pronto

¿de que creen que Edward quiera hablar con bella?


	6. decisiones

Elyy Pocoyoo/Maru-chan1296/PazCollen/Tellus/emytsubasa/

Chicas gracias por sus reviews y la paciencia por esperar este capitulo

:

.

.

_Ya bella ve –dijo jane_

_Ok… gracias por echarme-les dije entrecerrando los ojos_

_Sí, sí de nada-dijeron_

_¿Vamos?-dije_

_Claro-dijo Edward tomándome de la mano como antes_

**Porque no siempre tomas las decisiones correctas**

_Recordar cada día cuál es tu razón de vivir es lo que te mantiene pero, podrán esas razones hacerte realmente feliz, por que cuando renuncias a tu felicidad por la felicidad de la persona que amas descubres que tal vez nunca sea suficiente para ti y ¿para esa persona?..._

Capitulo 5

Esto era verdaderamente incomodo, caminaba de la mano con Edward ¡por la mitad de la cafetería! a él no parecía importarle y a mi antes no me importaba pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes era como si el mundo hubiera cambiado y me daba cuenta que antes no veía la realidad estar en esa mesa con la "gente popular" , esas personas solo eran mis amigos gente como los demás y valían igual que jane, matt y los demás porque yo los conocía o bueno eso era al menos lo que yo pensaba en este momento.

Salimos de la cafetería a él parqueadero llegamos hasta allí y el no pronunciaba ni una sola palabra era como si estuviera pensando en algo importante… estaba totalmente ido.

Hmmm Edward-dije algo incomoda

¿Qué?-dijo el saliendo de su ensoñación

Es que no has dicho nada y pues… tú me sacaste de allí para algo ¿no?-le dije mientras señalaba la cafetería y me giraba a mirarlo

Este… yo lo lamento mucho lo de anoche no era mi intención ser así contigo eso estuvo fuera de lugar-dijo él mientras se rascaba la nuca era obvio que estaba nervioso

Mira… Edward yo… no pasa nada, en realidad ellos son unas personas asombrosas muy buenas y no creo que haya algo de malo con eso de llegar tarde ya le había dicho a mis padres y ellos no tuvieron inconveniente -le dije aunque eso no era lo que quería , quería decirle que necesitaba mi espacio que no necesitaba ver su vida siempre feliz , que algún día el se iba a enterar de lo que yo siento y cuanto me duele lo que él hace pero simplemente no fui capaz de hacerlo no podía arruinar su felicidad porque aunque suene masoquista su felicidad es mi felicidad aunque no esté conmigo

No creo que debas estar con ellos bella –dijo el hablando tranquila y pausadamente pero al mismo tiempo como si hablara de el clima

¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?-dije un poco enojada ¿Quién era el para decirme con quien debo juntarme y con quien no? Acaso yo le exigía a él algo

¡Porque no! Bella, ellos no son buenas personas-dijo Edward fríamente porque yo no estaba dispuesta a hacerle caso y él lo sabia teníamos tantos años de ser amigos que él conocía casi todas mis actitudes y gestos

¡No estoy de acuerdo contigo tu no los conoces!-dije enfadada

¡No te das cuenta bella! ellos no son como nosotros…-estaba diciendo el intentando excusarse pero al mismo tiempo el tampoco iba a cambiar de opinión

Espera ¿Qué? Tú crees en todas estupideces de ¿si soy popular valgo más?-dije ya al borde de la histeria

No bella , tu sabes que no soy así solo que… míralos son raros me han dicho que ese chico matt estuvo en la cárcel y que todos ellos consumen drogas ¡no quiero eso para ti!-dijo el alterado como si eso fuera cierto

¡Ellos no son así!¡ tú no los conoces!... además ¿según tu con quien debo juntarme porque definitivamente no tengo idea?-le dije

Con los chicos Rosalie, Alice, tanya… no se chicas como ellas-dijo ya un poco más calmado ¿enserio el creía que me la iba a pasar con ellas?

Lo siento no-dije dándome la vuelta para irme

Espera, no bella no te vayas-dijo Edward con el tono de voz que utilizaba para convencer

Es que no era esto lo que yo esperaba cuando dijiste que querías hablar con migo, solo quieres criticar a mi nuevos amigos y no Edward por si te lo preguntas no pienso estar con ellas ¿por qué? Ustedes todos ustedes están en pareja y yo que no quiero estar mas así y si puede que no los conozca perfectamente pero planeo hacerlo –dije decidida

Espera ¿por eso no estás con nosotros? Bella yo nunca te voy a dejar sola tu eres mi mejor amiga bella yo…-estaba diciendo pero lo interrumpí

No es solo por eso, necesito conocer más gente… ver que hay más allá de ustedes-dije caminado hacia la cafetería…

.

.

.

.

_3 meses después_

¡Bella tengo una idea genial!-dijo llegando jane que había dejado de decirme fresita ¡por fin!

Dime ahora que se te ha ocurrido-dijo ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Haber déjame pensarlo…Hmmm ¡dime!-dije sonriéndole

Mira ya que salimos a vacaciones deberíamos hacer una fiesta –dijo dando saltitos

Hmmm no creo que sea lo mejor no soy una chica de muchas fiestas-dije no muy emocionada

Bella sabes que no vamos a Italia en estos dos meses no nos vamos a ver necesitamos una despedida a lo grande-dijo ella mirándome tristemente

¿Qué tan grande?-pregunte rindiéndome

Ya sabes las vegas ¡porque lo que pasa en las vegas se queda en las vegas!-dijo ella imitando la voz de un animador

No, no y ¡no!-dije comenzando a negar

Duhh ya sabía que no irías si fuera así aunque mis padres estaban dispuestos a dejarnos las casa de las vegas…pero creo que lo mejor sería hacerla en mi casa solo nosotros –dijo jane sabiendo que no podía negarme

Ok-dije analizando la idea

Nos vemos luego –dijo mandando picos al aire mientras se iba a la siguiente clase

Luego de la charla con Edward es como si le diera una nueva dirección a mi vida y no fue malo, los conocí a todos ellos con sus locuras y defectos, matt se convirtió en un gran amigo estaba para mí como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho ,salíamos cine , a acampar a comer, a hacer teatro; pero no solos con los chicos , Heidi era asombrosa cantaba como los ángeles ,le gustaba trabajar en los hospitales con los niños ¡ le cantaba! y eso los hacía felices a ellos; jane por otro lado amaba el teatro podía recitar romero y Julieta al derecho y al revés y ella alimento mi gusto por los libros y así mismo me enseñaba su arte, demetri con sus graciosas acrobacias. Alec, marcos, aro, cayo, Félix y Renata cada día con nuevas ocurrencias ninguno de ellos eran lo que decían que eran todo eran hijos de gente poderosa pero que no Vivian de ello eran felices siendo sencillos y sus padres no eran diferentes no les importaba si utilizaban una chaqueta de miles de dólares o una cobija. Matt , los malabares y yo éramos uno solo todos los jueves practicábamos cada vez cosas más raras y locas , éramos una pareja en esto y lo viernes era solo alegría con los niños del hospital de el orfanato o simplemente de los parques mostrábamos nuestro arte, la música el teatro y los malabares.

Caminaba por los pasillos iba a llegar tarde a calculo y ¡tenia quiz! Abrí rápidamente mi casillero y me prepare para correr por el pasillo o sino nunca llegaría

Hey bells –dijo emmet llegando a mi lado

Emm no crees que vamos algo tarde-dije ya que compartíamos clase

¿A dónde? Si ya nos toca receso –dijo el comiendo una manzana

No, tonto tenemos el quiz de cálculo-dije mientras seguía caminando hacia el salón

Demonios ¡lo había olvidado!-dijo él y tiro los restos de su manzana

¡Dios este hombre devoraba la comida!

Emmet, espérame-le grite cuando comenzó a correr por el pasillo inmediatamente se devolvió y me cargo como un bulto

Emmet bájame –le grite

Lo siento pero si te bajo nunca llegaremos, además tenemos que atravesar el colegio-dijo con voz burlona

¿Qué? Atravesar el colegio de que hablaba

¿Qué emmet? el salón está del otro lado –dije algo mareada por la incómoda posición ¡oh por dios todo el mundo debe estar viendo mi trasero!

¿No es en el 309?-dijo parando de repente

¿Bella?-escuché la voz de jasper

¡help me!-grite

Ha ya recordé…lo siento jazz-dijo emmet retomando su camino al otro lado

Emmet ¡baja a bella ya!-dijo jasper siguiéndonos y emmet solo reía a carcajadas la gente a nuestro alrededor miraba la escena divertidos parecía una pequeña muñeca de trapo en los hombros de emmet

¡Ya llegamos!-dijo emmet entrando cuando lo llamaban en la lista

El profesor levanto la mirada con los ojos entrecerrados y las demás personas de la clase nos miraban ya acostumbrados a nuestras repentinas llegadas a clase

Sientese señor McCarthy-dijo el profesor

¡EMMET!-entro gritando jasper

Se le ofrece algo señor swan-dijo el profesor malhumorado

Yo… lo siento-dijo jasper saliendo de el salón apenado

Señorita swan siéntese-dijo don voz mandona

Claro-dije ya que había permanecido de pie iba a dar un paso cuando casi caigo al suelo pero matt me atrapo aun estaba algo mareada

¿Estás bien?-pregunto preocupado

Si, gracias-dije y me senté…

¡Listo termine!-dijo emmet levantándose

Emmet era un genio en matemáticas y física ¡nadie le ganaba en eso!...tal vez por eso era que el profesor no decía nada cuando llegaba tarde

Puede retirarse-dijo el profesor orgullo de su alumno favorito

Yo también me levante y entregué mi hoja y Salí junto a emmet

Estoy seguro de que voy a pasar-dijo el sonriendo y haciendo ojitos

Yo también Em.-dije y solo volvió a sonrió

.

.

.

Sus ojos hablaban por… el siempre tenían una sonrisa marcada en ellos siempre brillando era como si cantaran una sinfonía, pero ahora no podía ver nada en ellos no estaban completos faltaba algo en ellos, pero no podía saber que es… hace algún tiempo le había preguntado ¿eres feliz Edward? y él me había respondido si bella soy feliz

Pero ahora no sabía realmente lo que había pasado, hacia ya mucho tiempo que no hablábamos solo lo veía de lejos, el nunca me perdonara que yo este con ellos porque no creí en sus prejuicios mas la decisión fue de él no mía .

Jasper y Alice siguen juntos y felices igual que emmet y rosalie. Edward y tanya no lo sé los rumores dice que a veces discuten fuertemente pero yo siempre los veo bien, mis sentimientos no cambian en ningún momento… a veces deseo poder sacarlo y guardarlos en una cajita de cristal y lo había logrado ,pero como todos saben las cajitas se caen y se abren o se rompen y los sentimientos regresan , ahora ya no duelen tanto como antes; y como ahora mi escala social había bajado tanya y sus secuaces se dedicaban a hacerme la vida imposible, cada día peor pero yo no estaba sola jane y Heidi estaban con migo y ellas me apoyaban.

Hoy es jueves día de ensayo llegue rápidamente a casa ya que debía ayudarle a mi madre a organizar un poco

Hola mami-dije entrando rápidamente a la cocina Pero allí no estaba mi mama

Hola bella –dijo Edward

Hola –le dije y sonreí

Hace mucho que no hablamos-dijo él con tristeza

No es mucho-dije intentando restarle importancia

Lo es bella ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-dijo mirándome con nostalgia

La gente solo cambia-dije abriendo la nevera para tomar un poco de jugo me gire cerrando la puerta y Edward estaba detrás de mi

Yo no –dijo con su rostro muy cerca a el mío

Edward-dije algo incomoda

Bella yo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes-dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos

Siempre serás mi amigo-el amor de mi vida mi alma gemela pensé

Y tu mi mejor amiga-dijo el abrazándome

Eddy –dijo tanya en un chillido empujándome y abrazando a Edward

Tanya te dije que esperaras afuera y te dije que no me digas así -dijo Edward molesto

Pero amorcito estaba aburrida además no creo que a ella le importe ¿no es así?-dijo ella mirándome

No tengo ningún inconveniente, Edward y ¿mi mama?- le pregunte deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que apareciera pronto

Salió a comprar el mercado… así que nos quedaremos a hacerte compañía como en los viejos tiempos ¿no?-dijo el arqueando una ceja

Me quería morir ¡ahora! Que le pasa a mi suerte mi mama podía durar horas en el supermercado

Sonreí falsamente rogando que esto acabara pronto; nos sentamos en la sala ya quien decidimos ver una película íbamos a ver rápido y furioso 5 amábamos esa película con Edward en cambio a tanya no le gradaba mucho…

ay que cada cinco minuto decía que estaba aburrida o comenzaba a llamar a sus amigas era muy molesta .

Eddy amor tengo que irme-dijo ella luego de un rato

¿Hmmm?-dijo Edward ya que íbamos en la mejor parte

¡Qué tengo que irme!-dijo ella enojada por que no le ponía atención

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Si nos estábamos divirtiendo ¿no es así bells?–dijo el yo solo gire mi rostro y conteste un - ajam si claro

Jajajaja Edward era muy despistado nos asesinábamos con la mirada cada rato

¡Amor!-dijo golpeando el suelo rítmicamente con su tacón

Ok espera voy por una chaqueta-dijo Edward levantándose

¿En que parte de el closet la tienes bella?-dijo el subiendo

Donde siempre Ed-dije

Tu y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente -dijo tanya jalándome el brazo

Hey suéltame-dije, ella me saco de la casa y me empujo casi me hace caer

Haber bellita yo no me como ese cuento de "eres mi mejor amigo" no soy una tonta tu estas enamorada de mi Eddy y el está conmigo ¡ tu mosquita muerta nunca lo podrás tener! El solo te ve como su pequeña obra de caridad la niñita fea que tienen que cuidar pero eso se acabo... ¡Tú no te vas a volver a acercar a él! ¿Me entendiste?-dijo ella muy cerca a mi ¿Qué le pasa a esta chica?

A mí no me gusta Edward-dije mintiendo lo mejor que pude

Jajajaja a ver déjame recordar Hmmm…. A si querido diario si otra vez yo blah , blah, blah estoy enamorada de Edward blah, blah, el no me quiere Ohhhhh pero mira que triste –dijo ella mientras sacaba mi diario de no sé dónde y comenzaba a leerlo de mis ojos comenzaron a caer lagrimas como podía ser capaz de hacer esto es mi maldito diario ¿cómo lo consiguió?

Ya deja de llorar… me molesta, es mejor que te vayas con todo tu grupito de raritos y dejes a mi Eddy en paz ¿me oyes?-dijo sonriendo socarronamente

Y no lo aguante mas levante mi mano y plafff le di una cachetada que dejo su mejilla roja

_Holaaa!_

_Chicas ¡gracias por espera! Lo que se avecina en este fin demasiado triste… no quisiera ser bella… les quería preguntar quieren secuela o un long fic _

_Espero sus opiniones y sugerencias_

_Preparen pañuelos _

_En el siguiente… o en el siguiente al siguiente_

_By paola p_


	7. Mi mejor nuevo amigo

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es mía**.

_BETEADO POR:__4Ever vivi fanfiction_

_En capitulo anterior_

_Y no lo aguante mas levante mi mano y plafff le di una cachetada que dejo su mejilla roja_

**CAPITULO 6**

_Los amigos nunca especulan sobre tus intenciones. Nunca necesitan una razón para quedar contigo. Los amigos solo esperan que seas tú, y se alegran por ello._

_Anónimo_

_._

_._

**Bella pov**

La cachetada resonó por el lugar en ese momento

Ella me miraba con ira queriéndome asesinar con la miraba mientras mis ojos de llenaban de lagrimas causadas por el gran enojo que tenia...

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-dijo Edward saliendo de la casa, nos miraba fijamente intercalando la mirada entre las dos mirándola con amor ella...

-¡No se que le pasa! ¡Me ha atacado!... yo solo quería hablar con ella -dijo tanya mientras de abrazaba a Edward escondiendo su rostro en su pecho

-¡bella! No puedes hacerle eso a tanya-dijo el acariciando su cabello y mirándome mal

-¡ella se lo merece! -grite mientras me limpiaba dos traiciones lagrimas caían por mis mejillas

-vámonos-dijo tanya mientras comenzó a sollozar falsamente.

-¡Eres una mentirosa! ¡No te cansas de engañar a la gente!-le dije con enojo a tanya

-¡ya cállate bella! ¿No te das cuenta de que le haces daño? ¡Aléjate de ella!-dijo Edward tajante

-Edward yo...-le dije intentando explicarle

-¿Sabes que es lo más triste de esto?... es que yo te quiero, eres como mi hermana y ¡tú haces eso a la chica que amo bella!... ella me dijo que tal vez estabas celosa y yo no le creí ahora lo puedo ver por eso la golpeaste-dijo Edward mientras caminaba de un lado a otro

-Estas ciego Edward… creí que me conocías-dije mirándolo fijamente, en el fondo se escuchaba un auto que se acerba

-sí, yo también creí que te conocía bella, pero me he llevado esta sorpresa, además la bella que es mi mejor amiga no hubiera golpeado a mi novia - dijo Edward enojado

-sí, él no me conocía… porque si lo hiciera… ¡el no estaría diciendo esto! ¡Me creería! ... En algún momento llego Alice y comenzó a gritarme que

¿Por qué haces esto?-me grito Alice mirándome acusadoramente y siguió gritándome una serie de palabras a las cuales no les coloque atención

-No te quiero cerca a nosotros Isabella-Dijo Edward entrando a su auto

- bella deberías disculparte con ella-dijo Alice acercándose a mi

-no me voy a disculpar con nadie-dije caminando hacia la puerta

-no eres la persona que aparentas bella la bella que supuestamente eres se disculparía por eso Y no golpearía a otra chica, además… ¡ella no tiene la culpa de que Edward no sienta lo mismo que tú!-termino gritando y moviendo exageradamente las manos, me gire lentamente mirando a la chica que mi hermano amaba, la misma que en este momento me estaba lastimando de la peor forma

-que Edward la amara no tenía nada que ver ella me había humillado, se burlo de mis sentimientos trato mal a mis amigos tú no sabes nada-dije con voz fría conteniendo mis lagrimas

-¡claro que si! ¿Quien en este grupo no lo sabe te gusta Edward?... esa no es la mejor forma de llamar su atención-dijo ella aun en la mitad de la sala y yo me detuve en la escalera

-quiero que te vayas de mi casa ahora -dije con los dientes apretados

-No me pienso mover de aquí -dijo ella obstinada

-¿sabes que no me importa si quieres quedarte? ¡Perfecto Haz lo pero yo no te quiero escuchar! -dije mientras subía

-no quieres escuchar la verdad-grito desde el primer piso

-¡ya se la maldita verdad Alice! ¡La que no la sabe eres tú!... TU eres la chica que se mete en TODO en lo que no debes ¿es que no tienes vida propia?... Manipulas a la gente y no te importa lo que piensen ¡porque tendría que importarme a mí la eterna enamorada de Edward, la chica que no es importante para nadie! -dije con rabia y tristeza marcada en la voz, Alice me miraba con sus ojos muy abiertos sin poder creer lo que le había dicho

-¿quién pensaría que aquella pequeña niña de coletas azules podría hablar con tanta tristeza en su voz?-pensé me di la vuelta y camine hacia mi cuarto llorando

¡Tú!...-escuche que Alice decía pero fue interrumpida por una cálida voz

- déjala ya ella no está bien en este momento y tu no ayudas-dijo matt desde abajo ¡no quería esto!, en un momento las cosas parecían que podían mejorar y ¿qué paso?... se derrumbo como una gran torre de naipes que no podría ser reconstruida…

.

.

.

Me senté en mi cama viendo a la nada y sabia que desde hoy nada sería igual, hoy marcaria un antes y un después.

-creo que esto es tuyo-dijo matt sentándose a mi lado tendiéndome mi diario

-si gracias, Perdón por todo lo que viste, no se suponía que terminara así, yo no soy así-dije con una nueva ronda de lagrimas

-lo sé bella yo lo sé… te conozco-dijo abrazándome

.  
.

.

.

.

…_..Días después…_

-¿que te parece si salimos a comer helado?-dijo sonriéndome

-No tengo muchas ganas de salir…. además esta haciendo frio podríamos enfermarnos-dije viendo como el vidrio de mi ventana estaba empañado

-¡vamos bella! Que habría de divertido si no comemos helado en un día frio -dijo él mientras acomodaba la bufanda en su cuello y abotonaba su abrigo negro

-No sé como haces para convencerme de salir-dije tomando un abrigo blanco y una bufanda negra, él se acerco a mí y comenzó a abotonar mi abrigo y al final tomo un gorrito de la lana y lo puso en mi Cabeza con una sonrisa

-listo ya estamos listo-dijo dándome un beso en la frente

-Hey no yo porque con gorro y tu no -le dije con puchero a lo que el sonrió

-Ashh ¡está bien!-dijo sacando uno su bolsillo poniéndoselo

-ahora si podemos irnos-dijo y tomo mi mano

Habían pasado cuatro días desde esa desastrosa tarde y todo había cambiado, Edward no me dirigía la palabra; todo lo contrario a Alice y tanya que si lo hacían, una para decir comentarios sarcásticos sobre cómo la gente aparentaba ser lo que no eran y la otra solo para insultarme y decirme lo patética que era… aunque claro siempre y cuando no se encontrara nadie más que nosotras dos. Con jasper las cosas no cambiaron mucho, ese día el me pregunto que había pasado yo en realidad no le conté mucho de eso igual el si lo sabía y me dijo que él no creía nada de eso que ella estaba mintiendo y que si le pegue esa cachetada había sido porque se lo merecía ¡amo que jasper me entienda no hubiera soportado perder a mi hermano!, pero las cosas entre Alice y jasper no iban muy bien… aunque quisiera lo contrario no sucedía a jasper no le gustaban sus comentarios hacia mi

Y jasper cada vez intentaba pasar menos tiempo con ella que al parecer no entendía la lealtad de hermanos que tenia jasper con migo , a ella parecía no importarle lo que el pensara y aunque jasper la amaba se estaba cansando de eso.

Rosalie dijo que esa **poodle* **se lo merecía y emmet dijo que ahora podía se una boxeadora profesional

-de que sabor bella-dijo matt sacándome de mi ensoñación

-Hmmm mora y chips-dije mirando los sabores

-uno de los que dijo la** signora*** y el otro de chocolate y fresa-dijo matt abrazándome mientras que yo sonreía amaba cuando habla en italiano, la señora que atendía se retiro para comenzar a hacer los helados

-Jane quiere saber si quieres ir ella de vacaciones-dijo matt luego de un momento de silencio

-Hmmm no creo que pueda-dije pues aunque no tenía planes, tampoco tenía deseos de salir a ningún lado solo quería estar en casa

-Bella tu sabes que puedes contar con nosotros -dijo matt dándome mi helado

- Hmmm esta rico-dije dándole una probada a mi helado

- vamos a el parque-dije emocionada caminando hacia la salida

-no bella espera está lloviendo muy fuerte -dijo matt atrás de

-mi vamos Matty o acaso te da miedo el agua -dije riendo, el agua caía fuertemente y por algún motivo no me sentía triste, solo quería caminar, correr bajo el agua…

Comencé a correr por la avenida en dirección al parque, iba caminando rápidamente evitando los autos cuando me resbale, alcance a nivelarme, pero un auto iba a bastante velocidad hacia mi freno bruscamente al frente de mí

-¡Bella!-grito matt tomándome del rostro y examinándome

-¿estás bien?-dijo mirándome de arriba a abajo si estaba bien

-Yo...si estoy bien-dije en shock

-¡casi muero!-pensé

La puerta del auto se abrió rápidamente

¡bella! ¡Oh por dios! ¡Casi te atropello! -grito Edward preocupado despeinándose en el proceso

Matt y yo nos quedamos viéndolo fijamente extrañados ¡ no nos habíamos dado cuenta que el del auto era Edward!

-¿estas bien? ¡Como carajos se te ocurre tirarte a si a la avenida bella! -dijo preocupado intentando acercarse a mi yo retrocedí instintivamente, no quería que me tocara Y él lo entendió, paro y me miro a los ojos fijamente como hace mucho no lo hacia sus ojos y los mis se llenaron de lagrimas, la lluvia seguía cayendo sin parar mojando nuestra ropa en el proceso. La camisa de Edward estaba empapada al igual que mi abrigo

-bella…-dijo el pero lo interrumpí

-lamento haberme lanzado a la avenida es que me resbale por el agua, Intentare no aventarme a tu auto, no me gustaría causarte problemas o arruinarte la pintura-dije no quería seguir hablando con el no después de eso tal vez después

-vamos Matty-dije tomándolo de la mano saliendo del frente de el carro de Edward caminamos hacia el parque rápidamente, nuestros helados habían quedado arruinados en la acera

-bella no sabe el susto que me diste-dijo matt mirándome angustiado

-lo siento- dije evitando su mirada, no debía mirar atrás pero lo hice y entre la lluvia que obstruía mi visión pude ver a Edward aun fuera de su auto viendo en mi dirección

.

.

.

.

Cuando llegue a casa era algo tarde, matt se habia negado a dejarme Ir sola a casa

-¡bella estas empapada!-dijo mi madre saliendo de casa, la lluvia ya había cesado

-¡Oh! Matt cariño, bella entren tienen que quitarse esa ropa mojada y tomarse algo caliente - dijo empujándonos a la casa

-gracias renne-dijo matt ya que mama le había ordenado que dejara de llamarla señora y el había aceptado no después de algunos regaños por parte de ella

-Subimos las escaleras le tendí a matt ropa que tenia de la última vez que vino para cuidarme después de eso...

-Ten cámbiate-le dije pasándole una toalla y su ropa

-gracias -dijo cogiendo eso y entrando al baño

-Por mi parte hice lo mismo y baje en la sala estaba mama con su bandeja

Mama y papa estaban ahí hablándose en susurros cariñosos, matt bajo tras de mí

-se ven bien-dijo en un susurro en mi oído

-si -dije sonriendo cariñosamente

-¡Mama!¡papa!-dijo matt pasando por mi lado

Cariño ven tomate este cafecito con galletas - dijo mama mirando a matt con amor

Mi mama adoraba que matt le dijera así en cambio a papa no mucho pero se había acostumbrado a que lo llamara así yo creo que si le gustaba pero no lo decia

-bells baja nena-dijo papa

me senté junto a matt y comenzamos a comer entre chalas

.

.

-¡Ya tengo todo listo!...la fiesta será en casa bella, ¡ya vas a ver! ¡Será sensacional!-dijo jane emocionada mientras caminábamos por el pasillo del instituto

-chicas recuerden mañana apenas salgamos del instituto mama los invito a almorzar a todos para que podamos ensayar-dijo Heidi

-si, además es el ultimo show antes de las vacaciones ¡los niños están tan emocionados! ¡Carlisle cuenta con nosotros!-dijo jane emocionada haciendo pucheros

-ok chicas yo ya le dije a mis papas y están de acuerdo con eso-les dije dije para tranquilizarlas

-además si algo voy a tu casa y yo misma te traigo-dijo Heidi mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados

-oh no vamos tarde-dije mirando mi reloj

-vamos-dijo jane jalándome del brazo

.

Caminábamos por el parque donde ensayaríamos, hoy la mama de Heidi fue muy amable nos dio un almuerzo asombroso llegamos y comenzamos a sacar los aros, cadenas y cintas, demetri se subió a un árbol para colocar las telas, felix puso las colchonetas en el piso para hacer los estiramientos, iniciamos con algo fácil para subir la intensidad.

Hoy ensayaría con demetri aunque me daba miedo las alturas quería aprender y que mejor profesor que él, era un experto

-Primero toma las telas con las dos manos lo más alto que puedas ly enrolla tus pies en ellas -dijo en mostrándome cómo hacerlo

-Ok déjame intentarlo -dije pero no podía me resbalaba

-te acuerdas cuando el profesor Clap nos ponía a escalar la cuerda-dijo demetri

-si me acuerdo-respondí

-hazlo igual-dijo sintiéndome con confianza

-hay un pequeño inconveniente-dije inocentemente

-¿Cual?-dijo levantando una de sus cejas rubias

-¡que nunca pude hacerlo!-dije encogiéndome de hombros

-se escucho una carcajada femenina-¡jane estallo en carcajadas!

Recordé que con ella si había compartido clases de educacion física

-esto va a estar complicado-dijo demetri rascándose la nuca

.  
.

-Ahora suéltate de las manos, pero no de las piernas bueno bella PERO por nada del mundo te sueltes de las piernas porque o si no te vas caer directo a la colchoneta-dijo demetri, los chicos pararon de hacer lo que hacían para mirar

-vamos bella yo se que tu puedes-dijo Heidi alentándome

-ok lo voy a hacer pero si me caigo no se ríen -dije mirándolos amenazadoramente

-si bella lo prometemos -dijo matt sonriéndome

-lo harás tu -dijo Félix riendo sonoramente

Lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados, jane le dio un zape en la cabeza

-ok aquí voy –dije en un susurro tomando aire y me lancé di varios giros en el aire conforme la tela se iba desenvolviendo alrededor de mi cuerpo hasta que paro y quede de cabeza con los brazos en la colchoneta abrí los ojos

-oh he hecho y no había muerto en el intento-pensé emocionada

-bella -grito una gran masa corriendo hacia mi desenrede mis piernas haciendo una media luna quedando de pie cuando la masa impacto conmigo

-emmet no puedo... Respirar-dije entrecortado

-wau eso fue genial tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso y todo lo que hacen ustedes-dijo emmet emocionado

-¿desde hace cuanto estas viéndonos?-pregunte cuando me soltó

-Hmmm digamos que hace un rato -dijo el sonriendo y

-me enseñaras-dijo el codeándome y enseñándome sus hoyuelos

-claro pero si quieres aprender esto el experto es demetri -dije señalándolo

-Hey demetri me enseñas -dijo emmet dejándome sola

-¡claro! primero tienes que calentar-dijo demetri que al principio lo vio con desconfianza pero luego se relajo yo me fui con jane

.

Emmet corría de un lado a otro ensayando con cada elemento que encontraba

-¿es que no se cansa?-decía jane tirada en una colchoneta

-debería pero lo dudo… cuando se emociona no para en mucho rato -dije a su lado ahora le había tocado a Félix el turno, todos le habían enseñado algo de lo que sabían; ya eran casi las siete y el no se quería ir además… se había hecho amigo de los chicos parecían uña y mugre

.

.

.

**Poodle= **_Perro motoso blanco pequeño_

**Signora= **_Dama_

.

.

**Bueno chicas espero que les guste, me demore un poco en actualizar pero creo que ha valido la pena ahora emmet se une al grupo ¿cómo creen que sea? Por otro lado esta Edward con su actitud ,pero las cosas para bella no se ponen fácil. Actualizare pronto ya que tengo algo de el otro cap escrito.**

**Espero sus reviews **

**.**

**.**

ANATXP/robcesionadatwilighter/ /BellsAMCullen/Maru-Li Tsukiyomie/eddieIlove/zavarce75/emytsubasa/DANIELA DRIAN/atenaschan

By paola p


	8. inesperado

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

La historia es mía.

_._

_**BETEADO POR:4Ever vivi fanfiction**_

_._

_En capitulo anterior_

_-debería pero lo dudo… cuando se emociona no para en mucho rato -dije a su lado ahora le había tocado a Félix el turno, todos le habían enseñado algo de lo que sabían; ya eran casi las siete y el no se quería ir además… se había hecho amigo de los chicos parecían uña y mugre_

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 7**

.

.

_Como un mar alrededor de la soleada isla_

_, la muerte canta noche y día su canción sin fin_

_Rabindranath tagore_.

.

**BELLA POV**

.

.

.

-Ya emmet vámonos es muy tarde -dije cansada casi eran las ocho

-solo un poquito más-dijo emmet haciendo ojitos

-no emmet ya es tarde y todos estamos cansados nos vamos ya-dije cogiendo el brazo de él y llevándolo lejos de allí

- los chicos venían detrás de nosotros riendo y planeando la fiesta de mañana ya -que los chicos se iban el domingo al medio día

-¿Que fiesta?-dijo emmet girándose hacia demetri

-la fiesta de despedida-dijo el sonriente

-¿que se van? ¿A dónde?-dijo emmet

-nosotros no somos de aquí nuestra familia es de Italia y en vacaciones nos vamos para allá-dijo Félix

-¿oye puedo ir a la fiesta?-dijo emmet emocionado

-claro es mañana en la casa de jane-dijo Félix

-ahí estaré- dijo el seguimos el camino hacia nuestras casas no sin antes acordar cual sería Nuestro vestuario mañana en el hospital a lo cual emmet se anoto enseguida

-bueno te dejo en tu casa sana y salva duerme bien -me dijo dándome un beso en la frente

-Tu también -dije caminando hacia la puerta mañana Seria un largo día

.

Ring, ring sonaba el teléfono

-¿quien llama a esta hora? -Pensé enojada

-hola -conteste

-bella en cinco minutos estoy en tu casa haremos el show más temprano para poder hacer la fiesta-dijo matt rápidamente

-pero es que Yo no...-intentaba decir pero él me interrumpió

-adiós -dijo y me colgó

Me levante rápidamente saque mi ropa del closet tome mi toalla y me aliste rápidamente...

Estaba terminando de peinarme cuando sonó el timbre de mi casa

-cariño matt esta aquí-dijo mama desde abajo eran casi las diez de la mañana

-jugo o te -dijo mama a matt

-jugo estaría bien renne-dijo matt como si fuera un niño pequeño

-ok cariño -dijo ella dándoselo

-hola mama-dije entrando

-hola nena, sientate ya te sirvo-dijo ella mientras giraba alrededor de la cocina

-¿y jazz?-pregunte masticando un trozo de manzana

-salió hace un rato creo que tiene un almuerzo con los cullen -dijo mama y se giro hacia mí con mirada triste ella sabía algo de lo que había pasado me había visto llorar y también sufría por eso

-Ha claro-dije quitando la mirada algo triste

-bueno creo que es hora de irnos -dijo matt intentando distraernos de esta situación un tanto incomoda.

-Si creí que si adiós mama-dije levantándome

-adiós nena que les vaya muy bien hagan felices a muchos niños-dijo mama cuando nos íbamos saliendo.

.

Durante el camino no hablamos mucho matt había traído su auto porque el clima no era muy bueno y la carretera estaba resbalosa.

-Chicos venga por acá dijo -Carlisle en cuanto llegamos guiándonos por un pasillo los chicos ya se están cambiando en el parque de el hospital hemos puesto una carpa para los niños listo este es el sitio-dijo el

-cámbiense rápido- dijo jane pasándonos los trajes eran bastante lindos nos cambiamos rápido y salimos a la carpa adentro habían muchos niños emmet caminaba con un pantalón amarrillo con puntos de colores tirantas rojas y una blusa azul con una gran nariz roja el llevaba una bandeja con gelatinas que iba repartiendo entre los niños

-Bells creí que no vendrías como que ha alguien se le pegaron las cobijas-dijo emmet en cuanto me vio

-Jajajaja que gracioso tu -dije pasando por su lado

-bella ya es hora -dijo jane que había llegado a mi lado

-si ya comenzamos-dije caminando hacia los demás

-¡¿hola chicos como están?!-dijo demetri haciendo voz chistosa

-bien -contestaron los niños riendo por su voz

-tenes voz chitota-dijo Lucas niño pequeño

-te burlas de mi payasin-dijo Demetri

-shi Jajajaja-dijo el niño con ojitos picaros sonriente

-pues no deberías o ¿es que ya conociste a fresita la patosa?-dijo el

-no puedo creer que lo haya hecho -pensé mientras lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados

-¿quien es esa?-dijo emmet confundido demetri me señalo con una sonrisa

-Jajajaja de razón lo de patosa -dijo emmet riendo a carcajadas y los niños al verlo también reían

¡Qué les parece si jugamos cogidas!-grito jane para que olvidaran el incidente

¡Sí!-dijo una niña

.

.

.

-Ya deja de reírte si- le dije a emmet después de un rato ,el show ya había terminado pero el aun salía con chiste bobos sobre eso Bastante molestos por cierto

-Bueno chicos el show fue un éxito los niños quedaron encantados con esto muchas gracias- dijo Carlisle

-Tu sabes que nos gusta hacer esto por ellos pero mientras no estemos prepararemos algo aun mejor- dijo jane sonriente

-espero que les vaya muy bien en sus vacaciones -dijo Carlisle

-nosotros igual- dijo demetri

En el camino todos iban felices cantando una canción de nirvana y adivinen quien hacia el coro si emmet y demetri a todo pulmón

-bueno esta es tu estación y no te olvide estar lista para hoy en la noche -dijo emmet frente a mi casa

-si lo se adiós chicos -dije bajando del auto

-Hey estoy en casa mama- dije entrando a la cocina

-bella cariño te compre algo para la despedida de tus amigo espero que te guste -dijo ella sonriendo tendiéndome una bolsa

-mama no debiste pero gracias estoy segura de que me va a gustar- dije abrazándola

-ve a cambiarte y arreglarte para que comas algo antes de que venga matt por ti- dijo mama

-claro- dije subiendo las escaleras con cuidado ya que no quería terminar el día de hoy en el hospital

-te lo dije jasper es mejor pasar el ensayo antes así... ía Edward cuando de repente se quedo callado

-bells llegas temprano -dijo jazz abrazándome y dándome un beso en la frente

-si terminamos pronto oye si llega matt dile que me espere que mama está preparando lasaña su favorita -dije intentando pasar por su lado sin ver a Edward pero el tomo mi mano Pero yo la quite rápido el cosquilleo aun estaba no desaparecía desearía que lo hiciera

Me dolía lo que estaba pasando pero ya no lloraba era como si mi corazón y mi cuerpo se programara para no llorar porque si sentía, sentía un gran agujero negro donde estaba mi corazón y dolía, dolía mucho.

-vamos Edward-dijo jasper

Yo seguí caminando, jasper no iba a terminar su amistad con los chicos mis problemas no los de él yo misma se lo había dicho al igual por encima de todo seguíamos siendo hermanos y eso no cambiaria.

Tome la toalla para ducharme tranquilamente aun tenía algo de tiempo las cosas no podían ni mejorar ni empeorar mas hace un año todo era diferente los chicos Edward...yo hasta yo había cambiado algunas veces pensaba que cada cual cambiaba porque quería pero no era así las circunstancias te obligan a cambiar a mi me paso a veces soñaba recordando el pasado pero solo eran eso sueños porque ahora más que nunca sabia que el pasado no regresa

Salí de la ducha rápidamente tenía que arreglarme, alise totalmente mi cabello y me maquille un poco me puse lo que mama me había comprado era muy lindo unos shorts blanco de cintura alta no muy cortos una camisa negra medio transparente con un cinturón delgado con mis converse.

-bella ya está la comida -dijo mama desde abajo

-ya voy- dije mientras bajaba las escaleras

-Hmmm huele delicioso- dije sentándome en mi lugar de siempre jasper y Edward estaban frente a mí, comencé a comer

-Cariño bella esta en el comedor vamos y te sirvo un poco -dijo mama.

-hola nena -dijo matt dándome un beso en la mejilla

-hola matty wau que lindo te vez -dije jalándole un cachete

-Bella voy a quedar como tu- dijo soltándose de mi

-jajajaja muy chistoso -dije incomoda desde que entre Edward no me quitaba la mirada de encima ¿qué quería de mi?

-te vez linda- me susurro matt produciéndome cosquillas en mi cuello

-matt-dije seria pero sonrojada

-apúrate que tenemos planes- dijo matt

-y ¿cómo se encuentra charles?- Pregunto matt a mi mama Comenzando una larga charla

-Aghhh se termino mi jugo -me iba a levantar para servir mas cuando una mano lo lleno subí mi mirada para encontrarme Con la de Edward

- gracias- dije y seguí comiendo

-de nada -susurro serio

.

.

-pórtate bien matt tú la cuidas -dijo mama pasándome una chaqueta y mi bolso

-si mama -dijo matt ella sonrió Amorosamente

Matt me paso el casco con una disculpa

-no sabía que te pondrías short O sino hubiera traído el carro- dijo matt

-Mejor nos vamos rápido le -dije A matt

-ok -dijo poniéndome el casco matt se subió y yo me iba a subir pero antes mire hacia arriba y allí en la ventana estaba Edward

-arranca-dije

.

.

.  
-Bella entra te vas a congelar- dijo jane

-Hey chicos- dijo saludando

-uyyyy pero quién es esa chica -grito emmet desde una esquina del sofá

-Emm -dije sonrojada

-miren lo que encontré- dijo Heidi entrando con unas cervezas y otros licores

-pero antes debemos escoger un conductor designado -dijo jane

-rifa- grito Félix y todos levantamos la mano

Gano demetri pero al final terminamos por irnos en taxi ya que el ambiente en casa no era precisamente fiestero y los chicos querían irse después de una muy buena fiesta iba entre emmet y matt que no me dejaban en paz emmet me declaro su pareja oficial de esta noche ya que él no le había dicho nada a rose lo cual le traería problemas lo cual le dije pero me dijo que no creía

.

.

.

La discoteca era una locura el ambiente era lo máximo nos sentamos en una mesa en forma de L

-¿Que desean tomar?-dijo el mesero en cuanto llego

- cuatro Cosmopolitan dos botellas de vodka y una de whisky-dijo demetri

El realmente creía que íbamos a tomarnos todos eso lo dudo...

-te lo digo estoy seguro que podría ser copa b si fuera chica decía- emmet borracho a Félix que le miraba el pecho sin creerlo

-no hermano te falta –le respondió este no en mejor estado

Por otro lado jane y las chicas estaban saltando al ritmo de titanium en la pista de baile

Todos absolutamente todos estaban borrachos y yo solo un poco mareada si puede decirse

-bella ¿vamos a bailar?-dijo demetri a mi lado

-bueno pero despacio-dije ya que no confiaba del todo en mi coordinación

-si lo que digas-dije parándome

.

.

.

-Vamos a bailar ujuuuu –grite encima de una mesa

-bella vamos-dijo matt teniéndose de una silla

-no quiero-dije a modo de berrinche

-¿Qué quieres para bajar?-dijo el

-yo…quiero a edw…-estaba diciendo cuando rompí en sollozos

-bells vamos no llores –dijo matt subiendo por mi

-es que es tan doloroso tú no sabes yo … y ella aparece de la nada y ya se acabo bella ya no existe todos le creen a ella yo soy como la bruja de este cuento-decía llorando

Shiiii nada te va a pasar yo estaré contigo-fue lo último que escuche ante de quedarme dormida en sus brazos

No quería pensar en eso solo quería olvidar

.

.

.

_Domingo en la mañana_

-Los voy a extrañar mucho –les dije en el aeropuerto

-te digo que deberías venir- dijo jane

-Tranquila igual nos veremos después de vacaciones, diviértete mucho-le dije abrazándola

La despedida fue algo así con todos triste pero divertida y haciendo planes para cuando regresaran

-Creo que es hora de irnos-dijo matt mientras veíamos el avión despegar

-Vamos-dije

.

.

.

_Dos semanas después_

Las dos semanas pasaron rápidamente y matt se iba hoy en la tarde mama le había preparado una cena ayer de despedida en la cual solo estuvimos los cuatro ya que jasper se fue con su novia y amigos a pasar unos días en la playa

Mama y papa iban a Seattle ya que tenían que comprar unas cosas de pesca había querido ir con ellos pero me aseguraron que no se demoraría mucho así que me quede aquí con matt que no se iba parecía un chicle no estoy bromeando el solo quería acompañarme y yo estaba muy agradecida por eso

-hola mama –dijo matt al teléfono

-si aquí estoy, bella saluda a mama-dijo matt

-hola mama de matt-dije cuando puso el celular en altavoz había conocido a la mama de matt por pura casualidad ya que él estaba en una video llamada con ella cuando entre y bueno me la presento ahora cada vez que hablan le pregunta por mí, matt dice que soy algo así como su hija perdida.

-Mi vuelo sale a las 6, si voy a llegar a tiempo mama tranquila –decía él le hice señas para avisarle que iba ala cocina

En forks como raro estaba cayendo una lluvia torrencial el cielo estaba oscuro los arboles se sacudían de un lado a otro

Ring, Ring sonaba el teléfono

-hola-dije

-¿es la casa swan?-dijo una chica al otro lado del teléfono

-si ¿qué necesita?-pregunte

- tengo que informarle que charles swan y renne swan han tenido un accidente…-decían en la bocina caían rayos la lluvia caía mas rápido que antes pero al mismo tiempo todo se detuvo deje de escuchar esto no era cierto la vida no me podía hacer esto

-¡No! ¿Por qué ha?-grite cayendo al suelo soltando el teléfono y llorando porque las cosas tienen que ser así mis papas las personas que yo mas amaba ¿por qué? Llévame a mí pero no a ellos

-Bella ¿Qué pasa? ¿Bueno? si ¿está usted segura? Ya vamos para haya-dijo colgando

-Lo siento mucho tenemos que ir-dijo matt abrazándome enterré mi cara en su pecho mientras lloraba

-no quiero que les pase nada…-susurre

Corrimos por el pasillo del hospital de port ángeles con los ojos inundados de lágrimas

-Charlie y renne swan-dije a la enfermera con la voz entrecortada

Ella me miraba con lastima

-el doctor esta por aquí –dijo guiándome a una oficina

-Isabella swan-dijo el doctor en cuanto entre

-sí ,¿co..Como están?-dije aguantando el llanto

-lo lamento mucho…-

.

.

.

Mi madre siempre me dijo ser feliz ante todo, se feliz porque tu Isabella tienes la capacidad de hacer que todo lo que quieres lo obtienes y además lo que quieres es para ti , nunca te dejes vencer porque a pesar de las caídas te podrás levantar y de tus tropiezos aprenderás y sé que serás una gran mujer aunque no estemos vas a seguir y se libre bella corre se apasionada surge de tus errores y aprende , perdona y ante todo no nos recuerdes con tristeza recuérdanos con felicidad porque lo que fuimos lo fuimos por ti cuida a tu hermano ustedes son lo más grande que pude tener y no fue su culpa… fue el destino dile que lo amo que siempre será para nosotros nuestro príncipe y tu nuestra princesa nunca los olvidaremos cuidaremos de ustedes desde donde estemos …

-¿mama? No te vayas por favor no me dejes… yo te amo no me dejes-dije tomando su mano pero esta ya no tenía vida se me escapaba de las manos

-mama…-susurre abrazada a ella

Para mí las personas que más quería ya no estaban conmigo solo estábamos nosotros… como muestra de alguna vez existieron para muchas personas solo puede que solo sean un numero más en los accidentes de tránsito pero para mí eran mas mucho mas… ¡ mis padres que se van y no puedo hacer nada!

En el fondo suena el pito anunciando la muerte de mi madre, mi padre murió con el impacto, sé que mi madre es más feliz ahora que se ha ido con él….

…..el amor de su vida….

Eran almas gemelas su amor era tan grande que se han ido juntos y yo no soy nadie para exigirles que se queden…

…. ¿cómo hacerlo cuando ellos hicieron lo posible para que yo fuera feliz?...

…no puede ser tan egoísta….

Y a hora aquí estoy yo sola en una habitación del hospital central de Seattle junto a mis padres llorando sus pérdidas recordando cada momento junto a ellos pero no con tristeza

….a ellos no les hubiera gustado…

Si no con felicidad por que fueron los mejores, como la primera vez que fui a la escuela, como no quería separarme de mi madre y llore para que me llevara de regreso a casa mas eso no sucedió

-tú eres fuerte bella tu puedes con esto y mucho mas…- dijo mama sonriendo y abrazándome

…como me gustaría tener un abrazo de ella en este momento pero sus brazos ya no estaban ni estarían nunca más….

-tranquila hermanita yo te protegeré siempre, seré tu héroe guardián- jasper me decía

…ojala llegue pronto me siento tan sola en el mundo…

Recordé a mi padre y sus consejos para poder pescar mejor su pequeña charla acerca de los chicos y su notable incomodidad al hablar de ello

…_. nunca los olvidaría serian parte de mi por siempre…._

¿Dónde estás jasper donde?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS LAMENTO NO ACTUALIZAR ANTES HE ESTADO ALGO OCUPADA PERO AQUÍ ESTOY ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO FUE UN POCO DIFICIL ESCRIBIRLO MUY TRISTE PARA MI, ME GUSTARIA SABER QUE QUIEREN VER EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO **_

_*****__POV EDWARD _

_*POV MATT_

_*RENNE Y CHARLIE _

_*O QUE PASO CON LOS CHICOS EN LA PLAYA_

_**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS REVIEWS **_

ANATXP/emytsubasa /valexiiitah /Maru-Li Tsukiyomi /VAMPIREPRINCESSM / /darky1995

/atenaschan/zavarce75/AglaeeCullen810/


End file.
